Of Dragons, Elves, and Beasts
by Kipperson
Summary: "I hate you." He whispered as he let his fingers gently glide across the Dragons leather-like back where he lay. The Dragon snorted, his nostrils flaring as he let out a small puff of electricity. "You love me as I love you elf." SasuNaru and GaaLee w/ others
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy...

A child giggled while he played in the river. A young man slightly dark skinned man smiled at the childs enthusiasm.

" Remember not to go to far, and be careful, I don't want you hurting yourself again."

The boy gave a smile and a nod before he splashed in the water some more. The older man sighed before leaning back on the lush grass. He had found this place on accident when he had went out hunting. It was beautiful, the grass was lush and green and there where many grand oak trees that provided plenty of shade from the intense summer sun. What the man mostly appreciated was the river that ran through the area. It was a small river, and the water flowed gently through. This was the first time he had brought anyone to the area. He was glad the child was enjoying it though. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep relaxing breath.

Then it happened.

It was so fast, the man believed it all happened in milliseconds. He should have known something was wrong the second the forest went quiet. He should have known the moment the child, his son, had stopped giggling. He should have known, the moment a deathly still silence went over the forest.

He should have known, but he paid for it.

His sons scream had him jolting up, his bow and arrow at the ready, but he didn't shoot it immediately. He was to shocked. He only looked on for a second at the huge creature that was closing in on his son, its claws at the ready. He could remember scrambling up, trying to run at the beast who was about to take his life. Oh gods, it had hurt watching those large blue eyes look at him with fear, an outstretched hand reaching toward him as he tried to run too. The black claws had closed around his son, his life, and he watched as the beast looked down at him with glittering red eyes. Those eyes looked at him with a dare. A dare to attack.

A dare he couldn't, didnt have he heart, to take. His sons screams got louder as the dragon flapped his wings harder, ready to take flight.

_"Iruka! Iruka, please save me! Don't let him take me! I'll be a good boy!" _

Iruka let tears flow freely from his face before he pulled out an arrow and let it fly straight at the beast. They bounced off, each one. The dragon was seemingly agitated at Irukas struggles for he turned his grand face toward the man and opened his mouth and let out a roar. The sound itself blasted the man back, straight into a grand oak tree. The childs screams became hysterical as he watched his guardians form slump against the tree.

The dragon seemed happy with what happened and flapped his grand leather wings. Dust flew and the river water sloshed violently as the dragon went into the air. The childs screams slowly quieted to a whisper as the dragon flew farther away, disappearing into the sky.

The forest was quiet, deathly silent Iruka laid on the ground, tears slipping from his eyes.

_"Naruto..."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

Naruto had woken up three times through the whole trip to... wherever the dragon was taking him. The first time, they had been flying over a large canyon. Naruto had promptly passed out. The second time, Naruto had tried to scratch and bite at the claws that held him. The dragon wasn't indifferent toward the attack. The boy had fell asleep after two hours of his attack.

The third time he had awoken, he was surprised to find himself warm, in a fur cover on a straw bed. For a moment, he wondered if it was all a dream, but his hopes where dashed as he saw the sharp jagged tail, which was illuminated by the few candles in the area, lazily wrap closer toward the bed he was in. The child cuddled into the covers, squeezing his eyes tight, hoping and praying to any and every god that he was back with his Papa and was just having a nightmare.

He screamed when he felt a huge gust of warm breath fan over his body, knocking the cover from his body. He curled into himself, biting his lip hard, drawing blood. Minutes ticked by, and the boy began to wonder when the dragon was going to kill him. He opened one hesitantly, looking toward the feared creature.

The dragon stared blankly at him, and Naruto couldn't't help the whimper that left his mouth at the red eyes that stared down at him. The dragons skin was a leathery black and on his snout was a large horn. White teeth peeked out from its mouth and its nostrils flared every now and then as it looked at the boy.

"You seem scared young one."

The voice was calm and eerily collected but loud and resounded through the entire area. Naruto could only stare at the giant. What had it just said? Was it speaking dragon? His Papa hadn't taught him dragon!

"Are you hungry?"

Naruto had, by now, uncurled himself from his fetal position and was now sitting on his bum and staring straight at the dragon.

_"Mr.d-Dragon... I.. Papa didn't teach me how to speak Dragon..." _

The child flinched at how scratchy his voice was, it had hurt to even say that. The beast was silent for a while, before standing. This scared Naruto into scrambling toward the fur cover and hiding back on the straw bed. He heard rather than saw the beast disappear from the area. He poked his head out if his cover, searching for any scary dragon, before seeing the the area clear. Licking his lips, he stood and started to search around. He missed his Papa, he had to find a way out of this...prison!

_Italics- Language of Elves_

Non italics- Language of Dragons

Hope you enjoyed. This is the authors note.

I realized how many people followed a few of my stories, and to think they could actually like it and I just haven't updated. This story will hopefully get me over my Writers block.

There might be grammatical errors. If you dislike them, you could PM me and be my Beta. Otherwise, you will have to live with them. Also this story will contain multiple pairings, the main being sasunaru. This story might or might not contain mpreg. If it ties into the story then it shall tie into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy...

* * *

_"Dragon!"_

A woman screamed as her house was set ablaze by a light blue burning fire. People scrambled everywhere, trying to get out of the way of the random burst of fire. A child cried in the middle of the havoc, a stuffed rabbit with a missing eye in one hand in the other was the hand of a boy no older than two.

_"Papiii! Mamii! Where are you! Kana can't find you!"_

The childs cries where drowned out by the roar of the dragon and the yelling of the other civilians. Her cries would be in vain anyway, for in a burning building in which the child lived, a womans light skinned hand was lying lifeless on the ground.

_"Fire!" _

A barrage of arrows went flying straight towards the dragon, but bounced off uselessly against its iron skin. The killer did a loop in the air, coming dangerously close to the ground before picking up a few soldiers. It seemed to relish in the screams, for it did a few more impressive loops before it dropped the soldiers from an impossible height.

_"Mamii! Papiii! Kana sca-" _

The childs cries where cut off as the grand Dragon landed right in front off her. She looked at the killer with bright brown eyes, her fear keeping her paralyzed in the spot. The beast seemed to have just had noticed her, lowering its head down, it stared at her with gorgeous sea green eyes.

The girl tightened her grip on her baby brothers hand.

The dragon had skin similar to the sand Kana had remembered her momma let her play in when they went to the ocean. The dragons skin looked sickly though, for it had dark blue veins running through its body. Its wings, which where now opened up in a threatening manner, where ripped and jagged. The little girl brought her brother closer, guarding him from the demon which took so many lives. She whispered the song her mother used to sing to her whenever she was scared to the boy, trying to stop his whimpers of fear.

_"H-hush my child, close your eyes. _

_Mother will stop the p-pain..."_

The girl had started hiccuping as she saw the beast open its grand mouth and a small fire slowly getting bigger and bigger in its throat.

_"M-mother wi-"_

The childs song was cut off as the beast let out a mighty fire.

A deathly silence filled the area. The village was in ruin. Wooden homes where ash, and bodies littered the ground. The beast, seemingly satisfied with what it had done, flew off into the sky.

In its departure, all it left was a slightly burned bunny, which was missing an eye.

* * *

Naruto eyed the carcass the dragon had brought back from the trip. The beast had just found Naruto trying to climb from the mouth of the cave down to the forest below. He had grabbed Naruto by his flimsy wool shirt and put him right back on the ledge of the cave. Naruto had thought he would have gotten killed, but apparently the dragon had other plans. It had set an animal in front of him. It was a deer, freshly killed even, but it was uncooked. The Dragon had huffed when Naruto had poked the dead deer in his curiosity.

"Why aren't you eating, are you not hungry?"

The child looked at dragon. He still couldn't understand a word the beast was saying, but he didn't actually think he could eat this uncooked did he? Judging by the way the dragon was looking at him expectantly, apparently he was. Naruto didn't want to get the dragon angry and have him kill him so he brought up the leg of the deer, deer skin and all, and began to gnaw on it. The dragon watched, apparently wanting to make sure the boy ate all the deer.

After about five minutes of tasting disgusting deer hair, the boy stopped. Of course not before spitting out the hairball he had collected in his mouth.

_"I...I need to eat...berries or something. Like how Papa made them..."_

The dragon stared down at him, red eyes glittering. Naruto bit his lip, the beast apparently didn't understand him, just like how he couldn't understand it.

"Do your people not eat meat? Do you prefer vegetables or fruit? Elves are picky eaters."

Naruto had stared at he dragon while he spoke. It was funny, how the dragon didn't have to move his mouth, or snout, whenever he spoke. He merely opened it. He still didn't know what he was saying, but he nodded nevertheless.

The dragon stood, walking away from the child into the darkness of the cave, leaving Naruto at the mouth, wondering where he was going and how come he hadn't killed him.

_"Mr. Dragon?!"_

All he received was silence. Naruto looked away from the where the dragon had disappeared to and toward the outside of the cave. It was truly beautiful. He could see the tops of millions of trees, it reminded him of the tree like vegetables his Papa had him eat sometimes. He yelped as a gust of wind knocked him over on his face from where he was sitting. Getting up he glared at he dragon who was looking at him with a smirk, at least he was sure it was smirking.

"I have fruit and vegetables for you. If you do not eat this, then I will force everything down your throat."

Narutos eyes widened at the basket of apples, oranges, and grapes. He hurriedly grabbed the basket and began stuffing his cheeks filled with grapes before peeling an orange.

_"Tank ya! Sho good! Ish tashe bedda chan sha fwui Apa gishs!"_

The dragon didn't seem to understand what the boy was saying, especially with all that food in his mouth, but he laid his head down and stared at the boy through lidded eyes.

"You are gorgeous."

The boy seemed to not to much care what the dragon was saying as he bit into an apple, spilling fruit juice everywhere.

"I'm sorry I took you away from your father. You will hate me over that for a while..."

The boy had, by now, stopped smacking on his food and was laying on his side, looking out of the cave at the surroundings. The sun was setting. For a moment, he couldnt believe he had spent a whole day in the cave, a whole day alive actually. Turning his body towards the dragon, he stared at the red eyed beast.

_" I miss my papa. He probably misses me too. Whyd you take me?"_

The beast gave a puff of breath, letting warm air caress the boys body. The boy snorted, it wasn't like the beast could understand him. He curled into himself. He missed his papa, who was probably...

For a moment, he couldn't even think straight. His papa, Iruka, had been lying far to still on the ground when the dragon had knocked him back. He was brought out of his thoughts by the dragon giving a growl. He jumped up to attention, wondering if he had angered the animal. Instead, he was met with the dragons moving deeper into the cave. It turned it heads towards him and gave a small puff of electricity.

"Come"

The boy got up, and slowly followed the dragon. He wasn't all that fond of having to walk in the dark with something that could kill him, though if the dragon had wanted to kill him he'd had done so a very long time ago.

They came to the area where he had first woken up. He watched as the dragon walked in a circle, almost like the Cabusken did when ready to take a nap, and lied down. Then it turned its eyes towards him, waiting. Naruto scrambled towards the dragons tummy where his straw bed was. He idly wondered what made the dragon take him, but that was washed from his mind as the dragon closed his wings around his form and slept.

"Good night my love. Tomorrow will bring a new day."

* * *

This chapter will make more sense later, when, or if, you read on.

Thank you for reviewing,favoring and following. I'm glad you are interested in the writing.

Cabusken is a badger and hedgehog mixed together. Its an elven pet, its position is similar to a dog or cat.

Are you all even seeing the page breaks I put in? I don't think that they are showing sorry, that probably made the last chapter confusing.

I hope you enjoyed...


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy...

* * *

When Iruka had first tried to open his eyes, he instantly regretted it. He was sure the spots of light that flashed in his vision where anything but stars.

_"By the Divines..."_

He whispered quietly as he tried to pick himself up. He failed the first time, falling face first back into the grass but on the second try he managed to pick himself up off the ground just enough to get to the large oak he was blasted into. He leaned his weight on it and looked at his surroundings. The once peaceful and calm place looked like a tornado went through it. He licked his chapped lips as his eyes glanced over at a particular patch of mashed grass. In the middle of it was a small sandal, a small orange sandal. Iruka could feel tears already falling from his face, but he was couldn't break down crying. He needed to go home and try to start a search party. Maybe he could try to bribe them with the riches the Dragon would surely possess.

_'You don't even know where the dragon went. Admit it Iruka, he's gone.'_

Iruka let out a hiss as he gripped his forehead. He couldn't think like that, he needed to just get to town. Looking around, Iruka saw a a medium looking branch near the opening of the clearing. sucking in a deep breath, Iruka slowly waddled himself toward the branch. By the time he had to the branch, he was breathing as if he had ran a mile. He nearly fell over when he bent down to pick it up, but caught himself at the last moment. Once he had the stick, he leaned all his weight on it. He took in deep breaths and concentrated on his feet. He was afraid to look up honestly, he might just loose his balance. Sucking in one final huge gulp of air, Iruka steeled himself for more walking. The village was a good ways away, but he needed to get home and warn them of the Dragon that had appeared, he didn't want any more accidents.

When Iruka was a good distance away from the town, he should have known something was up. Normally, people would be out and about. It may have been night, but he highly doubted that everyone was inside their home sleep. As he got closer, he began to smell smoke. He wanted to dismiss it so badly as someone being very cold at night or something, but his gut twisted painfully and his breathing began to slowly become erratic.

_"Please, Oh please, don't do this to me..."_

He began to wobble faster with his stick, sucking in deep breaths and trying to find the strength inside himself to not cry. His eyes slowly widened as he came to the entrance of his town.

Or what was left of it.

The only thing standing was the grocer stall, and even that was slowly burning to a crisp. Iruka was to shocked to cry, he could only move slowly through the destruction that was once his home.

_"H-Hello?" _

He whispered as he wobbled down the familiar path that led to his,and his sons, home. He stopped at a certain area though, looking at the burned building with new tears in his eyes.

Small hands.

The small school that he had finally qualified for was burned to ashes, and he could still see small hands of children who probably didn't know what was going on. They where probably terrified, crying loudly, wishing for comfort.

Iruka fell to his knees and covered his eyes with his hands. He let out a loud scream and fell over on his side, ignoring the pain that ran through his body. His life was gone. Everything that he had lived up for was gone. His son, his job, his life.

_"What have I done to you! What did I do to deserve this torture? KILL ME PLEASE!"_ He screaned aloud.

He sniffled into his hands, his sobs causing his injuries to fuel his crying. After lying in the dirt for about an hour, Iruka realized he was crying air. Nothing was coming out of his eyes, he was either dehydrated or done with crying. At that moment, he felt like both. Getting up slowly on his knees, he looked away from the bodies and up into the sky.

_"I will kill every last Dragon I come across, this I vow."_

Iruka whispered to the moon as he gripped onto the orange sandal of his son.

* * *

Iruka had slept in the middle of the burned village on the cobblestone ground. He didn't have the strength to get all the way home, and he was sure he would have gone crazy seeing all of his sons stuff, or seeing his home burned to the ground. Iruka was sure his eyes where black all around and his hair was dirty and disheveled. He couldn't bring himself to care. When he had first woken up, he was surprised to see that the town was quiet and calm. Normally, bandits would have came and tried to steal as much as they could. Wiping at his eyes, he shakily got to his feet and looked around for food that wasn't burnt. He went scavenging through the grocers stall, but the only thing left there was ash. Deciding to go look through other homes, he walked to the housing district. After looking through at least four homes, he had managed to find a hunk of bread and cheese as well as a small chunk of dried meat. He ate this slowly, he didn't have an appetite with all the death and destruction that was surrounding him. His mind was also still on his son. He didn't want to think he was dead, if the Dragon wanted him dead he would have just killed him then and there.

Right?

He didn't know, and that hurt him. He left the subject of his son alone. After finding a small satchel and hiding his leftover food in there, he went searching for first aid. He wasn't sure if he was hurt, he felt numb all over, but it would be better safe than sorry. He walked back toward the town square where he knew the town clinic resided. He had known the doctor of the town quite well, and it hurt to think he was taking the mans belongings without his permission.

_'It's not like he'll need it.'_

A part of his brain reasoned, but he ignored it. He wasn't in the mood to fight with himself. He wondered idly if he was insane or going there. After finding bandages and disinfectant, he realized he would need to bath. He smelled like burning wood and dead bodies as well as some of his own blood. Sighing, Iruka realized he would need to go to the washing river, which was a good two hour walk. Looking back behind him, he stared at the burned town.

_"I will avenge you all, I'll kill every last dragon and find my son."_

* * *

A child ran as fast as his legs could take him.

**"What are you running from, your not only ugly and weak but your a baby too!?"**

**"Didn't you say you where going to be the best? What a joke!"**

**"Really, your not worthy of even being a shape shifter!"**

Each word felt as if it where a knife digging into his soul.

**"Please, I'm sorry! Leave me alone!"**

He cried as he tried to cover his ears from the harsh whispers that floated through his mind. He couldn't handle it, it was to much. He ran behind a tree, fat tears falling from his eyes as he tried to stifle his cries from being to loud and getting caught.

**"Please, just leave me alone."**

He whispered as he put his hands in his knees and covered his head with hands from the whispers that entered his mind.

* * *

You guys are all quite amazing, this story has many Followers and Favorites. I'm glad to see so many people taking an interest to this story. I hope your enjoying the story.


End file.
